Alive
by smilinginthedark
Summary: After the death of Rocky and Gunther, everyone is in emotional Deuce is striving to find a friend when he has no one While Ty is trying to mend something completely broken, and Cece well let's just say she's having a hard time discovering who she really is, in the end there all just trying to feel Alive. This is the Second Story in the Unexpected Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's taken me forever to write the sequel, but here it is. Also if you thought there was drama in last story prepare yourself for this story.**

The End is never the End is it…

They sat devoid of any motion or emotion as they observed the immediate outcast that has continuously plagued the city. No different from any other day, well since the tragedy anyways. It's as if the sky couldn't decide whether it wanted to cry or try and find some sunshine. So instead it harshly holds back its tears not really knowing exactly what to feel. So it lives in confusion and regrets much like the characters in this story. Consumed in the consumption of their minds, but each soul staring intently at the sky, as if waiting for it to give them direction. Blindly believing that when the tortured sky makes up its mind then so will they. They heard the buzz of the TV in the background claiming that tomorrow would bring sunshine , when everyone knew it would not. It's these four characters that sigh in unison although none were in the same atmosphere; it's also these four characters whose fates will intertwine once again after 3 months. Whether it will end in joy or misfortune is up to them.  
Deuce's P.O.V  
"Deuce come over here" My dad yelled probably for me to help him go work on the "greenhouse" which as of now was just a few shabby boards and nails even though we've been working on it for two months.  
He said we were building it for Mom but I know we were building it for me. In the first month of the... tragedy, I wasn't on speaking terms with anyone heck I wasn't even on speaking terms with myself. Within a week of the... tragedy Cece broke up with me without any reason besides claiming that things have changed, no duh they have changed. When I needed her most she left me alone. In the first month, I was in.. a bad place. A place so bad that I still have nightmares about constantly. My parents were extremely worried so that's when my dad decided that we should build a greenhouse. Admittedly I feel better because I have something to preoccupy myself with. Also talking to my Dad gives me some joy because I always thought he was too busy, you know working. I know my mom watches us from the kitchen window; she's so worried about me too always making me go grocery shopping with her so that we can spend mother-son time. Even though sometimes she makes me go get the women care products which is incredibly awkward. But hey now I know what a flexible wing is, who knows maybe it'll come in handy one day. They are the only people I have had a conversation with in the last month. The last time I seen let alone talked to Ty was at the... funeral. But the last person I talked to was Flynn at Crustys he doesn't go there anymore, I hear he's always skateboarding now. I heard Tinka left the country because no one has seen her since the... tragedy either. It's like we all gave up on even trying to communicate with each other. It's like nothing's important anymore, and knowing that really twists up my insides.  
" Pass me the hammer" It took me awhile to hear what he said but I grabbed the hammer and passed it to him. When I noticed he didn't really need it, he was trying to get me back to planet Earth he doesn't like it when I'm quiet, because when I'm quiet it usually means I'm thinking. Which is never truly a good thing, I know it's a bit pathetic to be afraid of your own thoughts but when you've gone through as much things as I have, it happens. I smiled "So Dad when do you think we'll actually finish this."  
"Whenever you want to son" So never I thought to myself I like this time with my Dad to much to finish the greenhouse.  
"So today." I said joking around.  
" Now Deuce you know your girly arms wouldn't allow you to finish today." I laughed this is why I love my Dad because no matter the situation he never changes. And I needed that, a constant factor in my ever-changing life. So my dad and I got to work, rearranging the boards like we always did only to not like how we arranged them, but all the while we chatted mostly about school and work.  
"So Deuce when are you going to get yourself a girlfriend again, that is if you got the game?" he chuckled. I know he was just joking but his comment stung, in a wound that was still trying to heal. Every time I think of Cece I think about how she left me and how I never even see a glimpse of her scarlet red hair. She was there for me when I needed a friend but now when I needed her the most she disappeared. The worst part is I know she needs someone too, I didn't give up easily though when she left. I tried to talk to her every day until one day she wasn't in any of my classes or the hallways; she never even made an appearance at Crustys. I went to her house one day because I was afraid she may have run away, I knocked on her door hoping to see her. But instead it was Flynn saying that it would be best for me just to let Cece go. I didn't really listen; I just insisted that he let me talk to her. He told me she wasn't home that's when my temper rose and I just pushed the door open and ran to Cece's room and to my dismay she really wasn't there. But there lying in her wake was an envelope addressed to me. As if she knew I would come for her.  
"Deuce!" I didn't realize it but I was breathing frantically...again. My dad knew the routine he sat me down and lifted my chin to the ceiling where I can see the lights. I know my dad was talking to me but the sound of my heartbeat was unsettling and pulsating through my head. My breathing only got heavier, and I knew what was coming next this is the part I dreaded the most. Just as my body was about to turn frigid like it usually does something warm shot through my arm, rushing through my whole my body. Until I had reached serenity once again, this is when I realized my body was drenched in sweat. My parents hugged me and I couldn't thank them more for preventing what could have happened. We stayed there for awhile, just holding each other until I realized how sweaty I truly was and went to take a shower. I put it on super cold to take away the heat reflecting from my body. I had a love/hate relationship with my shower, it's the only place I could truly breathe but then again it was also the only place where I could think. But to trick my mind I usually try to remember all the lyrics to a song. But today was different as the water hit me hard, I thought about how I want my friends back and how I need them around so that the bad place won't come. I also thought how sorry I felt for my parents because I could no longer function correctly. To fix myself I needed my friends back and I needed them now! I jumped out the shower and opened the door and marched to my parents.  
"I am sorry I haven't been the same guys, and I want to thank you guys so much for everything you've done. But today is a new day and I am going to get my friends back, and I vow that things will go back to the way they were!" My parents' mouths were dropped in utter shock I know it's a lot to take in but I wanted them to hear it. My mom regained the ability of speech, " Well that's great honey, but"  
"Deuce where the hell are your clothes!" That's when I realized it was a bit drafty in an uncomfortable area and looked down only to notice that I had totally forgotten that I was in the nude and I was also very wet. I covered myself quickly and chuckled nervously as I ran to my room embarrassed to death. My parents haven't seen me naked since the beginning of time, how could I forget to put a towel on? As I put on my boxer briefs and jeans on my Dad knocked and walked in.  
"Are you ok, Deuce?"  
" Yeaa just forgot to grab a towel?"  
"I noticed but now at least I know my son is a true Martinez!"  
"Dad!"  
"What?! I'm just saying I'm proud."  
"Ok get out."  
"I'm just saying your gonna get all the ladies"  
"now!" He chuckled and left, closing the door behind him. My dad had a knack for making the awkward even more awkward. I pulled my shirt and sneakers on. Grabbed my leather jacket and headphones and left to work. I didn't look my parents in the eyes when I said bye.

Ty's P.O.V

I bit into my mashed potatoes immensely nervous as usual, tasting nothing but its smooth texture. I glared at my food so intensely, to avoid staring at my parents. No one spoke as I smushed my peas, to be honest it was like I was consumed in silence. The only sound I was hearing was of the cars zooming by on the streets below. But that felt wrong I should be hearing something more than that, as I grabbed my glass of water and accidentally clinked it with my plate. I paused, my glass in mid air realizing that I should be hearing clinking from across the square table. My back automatically becoming tenser then it already is. How that was possible, I don't exactly know. But what I do want to know is why I heard no clinking. That's when I felt it, two pairs of eyes branding into my head. I knew what that meant that a talk was being planned between the two, a talk that would be incoherent, loud, and ultimately morose. I started to plot my escape when I realized I still haven't brought my glass to my lips. I quickly drained the cup, all the while avoiding my parents' faces. I swallowed down the puree of peas and mashed potatoes, still not really tasting anything. I took the absolute biggest bite of my chicken, wiping my lips with my napkin quickly. I wasn't in the mood to eat but I knew I had to eat because it's the first real food I've eaten in 4 days.  
I grabbed my dish, slid out of my seat, and placed it in the sink. Then I quickly shuffled to my bedroom and slammed the door. Just like that the silence was over and the disastrous noise commenced. I slipped on my Beats and put the volume on blast whilst listening to some Eminem. Lately I've just been listening to a lot of music, from System of a Down to the always dominant Jay-Z. I've also been working on my rap, drawing inspiration from the different influences. But every time I try to write down my raps it's like my mind goes blank, like my thoughts are too hectic to actually produce something. But every now and then I do write something down but it's usually absolute crap. I sleep a lot, most of the time, I don't really speak much lately, actually now that I think about it, I can't quite remember the last time I actually used my voice besides humming a rap. Because of this new found silence I have the best grades I've ever had in my life, not that it matters. Actually nothing matters anymore; it's as if everything that did matter ceased to matter ever since that wretched day! With that I tensed up even more and I tried to focus on Eminem's lyrics but my thoughts were too profound that I couldn't truly hear anymore. I got up off my bed to go learn new words in the dictionary, and work on my homework. I took a seat in my swivel chair and opened up to the D section, where I had left off. As soon as I sat down I could hear my parents' voices even through my headphones. I shivered and closed the book and decided I had to leave the house. I thought about grabbing a hoodie but decided against it I pulled my window up and climbed out, unnoticed just like I have been for the past 3 months.

No One's P.O.V

Ty Blue didn't really know where he was heading but by some miracle he ended up walking down Inter ave. While Deuce Martinez headed up Twine Street, on the corner of Inter ave and Twine Street they spotted a certain brunette with perfectly coiled hair. She towered over the crowd dressed in a sky blue polka dot shirt, and a peplum baby pink floral skirt, her bronze arms steadily by her hips as usual, next to her stood a tall blonde guy with hair perfectly spiked to the side. There's only one pair who fit that description identically, the realization of this brought disbelief to both boys. They blinked twice to make sure their eyes didn't deceive them. Their souls full of hope for the first time in a long time. Each of them shoved against the crowds of pedestrians running for the one thing that made them feel all this pain and caused all this distraught. Each with smiles so grand that physics wouldn't be able to comprehend, but what was even more incomprehensible was the fact that the dead were very much living. But at the moment it didn't matter, they were both dashing for the pair.

"Rocky, Gunther!" yelled Deuce as he was mere steps away from them. Gunther started to walk away, crossing the street. Ty and Deuce sped up and simultaneously reached Rocky just as Gunther crossed the street.

"Where's Gunther going, Rocky?" Deuce stated when he noticed Ty; they slyly smiled at each other knowing exactly why the other was there. Rocky turned around.

"Deuce, Ty!" At that moment immediate sadness and confusion doomed over the two, after they looked at the girl clearly.

"Cece!" Deuce spoke in surprise with a hint of despair. While Ty stood emotionless, inside his mind was slowly deteriorating as he saw Cece dressed as his sister, his very much dead sister.

"Oh guys it's been so long." She said while hugging both of the guys as if the reason of their separation was completely pointless. Ty pushed her back just a little when she hugged him he was quite afraid of her at this point, where as Deuce was curious enough that it overpowered his true state of depression. That's when both boys realized that the blonde boy was never really Gunther but a random civilian.

"Why are you dressed, like this?" Deuce asked he was one to be forward in situations like this. He was very confused as he looked at Cece who was very much tanned to look bronze.

"I wanted to try a new look." She explained as if it were the most obvious explanation to the problem at hand.

"But don't you think you look a little like someone else."

"Who?" Cece knew very well that no one would dare utter the name of a certain dead beauty. So the guys, just swallowed their opinions knowing that this encounter will just go from awkward to even more awkward. They couldn't help but glance at her, it was clear that she was dressed as the unmentionable girl down to her faux bedazzled nails. The only thing that had no resemblance to the unmentionable girl were the sky high platforms everyone knew the true brunette was very much a combat boot girl. But you had to give Cece an A in effort because she even highlighted and contoured her face so that she could resemble the brunette beauty. It was actually quite scary because at different angles in the light it very much looked like they were in the presence of their deceased friend. Ty had reached the maximum point of tenseness, but still in shock did not move. Cece smiled not noticing much of the pain she has caused. Deuce still couldn't add up what was happening and why all of sudden Cece was treating him nicely.

"Well, where are you guys heading?" Deuce still had his tongue his throat but managed to tug at his Crustys' shirt, while Ty held on to his shoulder because he was shoved by a person who happened to be running along.

"Oh I haven't been to Crustys in awhile; I've been extremely occupied lately. But I'll try and stop by on my way back from the library." With a wave from her hand she disappeared much like an illusion but the boys knew very well that she was no illusion as much as they wish she had been. As they just finished processing what she just said one question immediately lingered in the air.

The library? They didn't even know that Cece knew that Chicago had a library, if she was actually heading there that means she was not only dressing like the unmentionable girl but acting like her as well. This changed everything, now the two male characters felt more lost than ever before. After standing there for a few minutes they both started moving unwillingly towards Crustys.

When they arrived, Ty sat down at the booth slowly taking everything in, or trying to anyways. Deuce preoccupied himself by taking everyone's orders, and wiping tables. After an hour business got slow and Ty still sat there, not because he wanted to be there but because he had nothing else to do, and he was still quite unstable. Deuce noticed Ty's oath of silence and didn't question it, he knows that Ty as well as him has his fair share of problems. In fact Deuce wasn't mad at Ty for not talking to him the last 3 months; yes it may seem unfair how he was mad that she did leave him. But the thing is Ty was never one to share his feelings, and Deuce knew that especially know he would need time to find himself or mend himself and that eventually he would come back around. Deuce grabbed Ty a slice of a pizza on the house, while Deuce sat there and told him what he's been up to lately. Although both knew that Deuce's life wasn't as melancholy as he made it seem, Ty actually smiled at some parts of Deuce's story reminding him of how things use to be. Sure neither were actually happy certainly not with Cece's new makeover. But they would deal with those emotions later in the sanctity of their own privacy. But for know they engaged in a normal activity something neither had done for a very long time. It was so refreshing; Ty even ate his pizza slice, not because he had to but because he wanted to. Deuce felt just a little more normal, a little more human, but eventually it ended. They both realized Cece never came but they didn't actually expect her too. Deuce gave Ty a dap goodbye, as Deuce already closed Crustys down. They headed their separate ways home; to Ty's surprise he slipped through his window only to hear complete silence. Deuce also came home greeted to silence since his parents were very much asleep. Each character even the new brunette thought deeply about the events of their day and realized they could not control their emotions anymore. Ty opened his nightstand and pulled out what looked like a pocket watch, he slowly opened it to peek inside and there laid two photos side by side. Each photo he was part of, each person he missed so dearly in his life. He felt as if it were his fault and who knows maybe it was or maybe it wasn't, but that's not what was important right now. Deuce slid out of his bed and headed to his closet, he knew that behind his box of comics was that letter from Cece he never opened and wasn't prepared to open just yet. He flung his converses out of his closet and sat down. Quietly he yanked out a loose floorboard there underneath was a box. Deuce took a deep breath preparing himself mentally as he pulled of the cover, there inside the box laid a bunch of photos of all the good times, Deuce had with all his friends and frenemies. Cece pulled out her phone feeling bad that she never did go to Crustys; she thought about texting Deuce but decided against it. Instead she went and scrolled down her contacts until it landed on a certain name. She tapped on it and read the last message like she had a million times before. Somewhere somebody else stood holding a drawing, desperately trying to remember the memories that came along with it. But it is now that they have all simultaneously decided no longer to hold back the hurt, or try to manage. Finally after such a long wait they allowed themselves to feel the pain they had been harboring all this time. Tears were silently shed and others not so silent, and just like that it started to rain.

The end is never truly the end is it? Because when the initial story ends, another story continues and this is that story.

**So, what do you think? I've read, and rewritten this chapter oh so many times but I am finally done and I hope you really enjoyed it.**


	2. The Watch

**This chapter is pretty slow, but I promise it will pick up soon.**

Deuce's P.O.V

It was when I had dragged myself to the corner mailbox that I noticed it. It had been drizzling lightly after last night's uncontrollable downpour; I had been able to contain my emotions once again in a glass jar, so that no one could notice that I had grieved a considerable amount, the night before. When I awoke this morning, I felt a considerable amount lighter but it wasn't much, seeing how it seemed that I carried the world on my shoulders, and only Greenland's mass was removed. But still I managed just a little better this morning, my eyes finding focus on things that were discreet to my vision before. Like the new painting my mother bought hanging in the kitchen, its form I believe is called expressionism, yea I learned that in class since I'm taking art history, it looked an eerie and hollow world in that painting but yet the people were vivid with color and many smiled but even they were a bit distorted. In some ways, it was drastically beautiful which is a surprise to me usually I look at art but don't get it. But every since my private tutoring classes at school, I've become more adept it turns out I'm more intelligent than I thought I was. Or as my tutor says, "You have always been capable; you just weren't given the right support and tools." Sure my vocabulary and understanding has skyrocketed but my mind is still very much slow at gathering information and coming to conclusions. I like to label myself the clever fool, but to be honest I don't really let other people on to my newfound intelligence since they'll expect much more out of me, so I rather just be plain old Deuce. Anyways back to my story I was eating breakfast when my dad told me to do him a favor and drop off some mail. So when I finished my plate of eggs that exactly what I went to do. When I had pulled the mailbox open to deposit the envelopes, I noticed that that one of the envelopes was addressed from me. And I did not recall writing any letter, so my curiosity got the best of me; I flipped the envelope and ripped it open. Inside was a letter with scratchy handwriting, meaning that this had to have been written by my father. The letter was quite brief but it still proved hard to read, but the real struggle came afterwards.

Dear ENEWS,

Sorry, but I do not feel comfortable speaking of the incident. So I will not do an interview.

Martin Martinez

something rumbled inside of me, an interview! I read the letter over and over again until I couldn't look at any longer. My eyes lingered onto a park bench across the street and there staring back at me was the infamous couple that seemed to be haunting me. There they were the brunette pushing the blonde against a brick wall in an alley. When I turned around there they were again in, she was crouching over him in a bed. I ran started to walk home but as I passed the News Rack. I was bombarded by them, each magazine or newspaper had their faces on the cover. There they were in glasses, on the red carpet, dancing, bungee jumping, they were everywhere doing everything. I ran home, as my heart started thud and panic increased inside of me. The panic was building up and I didn't know if I was going to make it home, but I knew the bad place was coming. I ran for my life to reach my door, when I did I yanked it open and quickly locked it behind me. "MOM!" my voice quaked as my knees gave way and I fell onto our rug. The mail flying out of my hand and slowly hitting the ground as I started to convulse, my subconscious starting to take over. All of a sudden it was cold, and the last thing I remember seeing is my Mom coming and staring at that Expressionist painting, seeing that very eerie world.

I woke up in the hospital, again. I was use to my surroundings, there my mom was worried and with tears in her eyes. But a smile graced her face when I she noticed that I was very much awake. She hates seeing me like this, as much as I hate bringing her all this stress. My Dad sat next to her, and he smiled as well, although they never voiced it out loud every time these things happened my parents worried that one day I might just not wake up anymore, I despised the thought of it but I realized that it is very much a possibility. Even though my Dad doesn't complain about it, these hospital bills were adding up and our insurance doesn't cover an insane child. I need to change, I need to get better this is what I always think when I wake up in this very familiar spot, but I never do. Now the doctor walked in and said the usual, I hated him not because he was mean or arrogant but because every time I see him it means that I am not on a road to recovery, that I'm right back to square one. Usually know he would say that I have been admitted for leave, but today he pulled up a chair.

"You don't like these visits, do you?" I stared at him blatantly, I'm sure he knew my answer since my psychiatrists reports back to him weekly.

"What if I told you, there's a way you rarely have to come back here?" Now he had bought my attention and parents as well. He pulled out a white box and then from inside a watch, a strong heavy duty watch that was quite big.

"This is a newly engineered heart monitor; it also reads body temperature, so when it realizes that your body temperature is dropping and your heart beat is well above the average, it will inject tranquilizers into your system, stabilizing you."

"What if it doesn't stabilize me?" I asked highly skeptical of this contraption.

"If it reads that your heartbeat is not stabilized, then it automatically dial the hospital, it has built in GPS so that the ambulance can find you.

"So either way I'll end up in this damn hospital" I said not really seeing the silver lining in this situation. My hands balling up into fists beside me, my mom saw this and gently placed her hand over mine. I get that she feels some type of remorse for me but she would never truly understand what I'm going through.

"But this would bring your visits down to a very small minimum."

"Sure it will"

"Martin" my father exclaimed using his authoritative voice which meant to cut the crap.

"Look I know that this rough, kid but just give it a try. If you don't like it you can always just take it off." His blue eyes seemed to show some type of consideration.

"Well, how much does it cost?" I asked knowing very well that it was on my parents mind although they would never ask in front of me.

"Actually it's free, because it's the first of it's kind." My parents smiled at this revelation, whereas I didn't like it.

"So it's a prototype, meaning something's meant to go wrong." I eyeballed Bill, my doctor, he was stereotypically handsome in fact if Cece were here she would totally try to hit on him. I wondered what would drive him to be a doctor he was still very young and he could be doing something awesome but instead he's dealing with my annoying problems. He stroked his brown hair, as he thought carefully.

"Yes there is a chance of something going wrong, but there's also a huge chance that something won't. But in the end it's up to you?" I thought about it this could work and I could be here a lot less. As handsome as Bill is, I could do without seeing his face.

"Alright, strap it on" This seemed to bring everyone in the white room some decadent joy. Bill quickly wrapped it around my wrist and pressed a button, the contraption rotated itself quickly aligning itself with my veins.

"There now you look like Ben 10" Yeah Bill was definitely young but it was true, I lifted my arm to get better look at it, right now it was flashing the time.

"Now when your heartbeat starts to rise considerably it will begin to beep, giving you a warning, but if you don't start to calm down and the watch will begin to flash red. Once it flashes red in 15 seconds it will inject the tranquilizers into your system, also you have to make sure you refill the two vials inside." We all devoured the information quickly.

"Do you understand?"

"Yup"

"Great, now I have to talk to your parents outside, quickly." He guided my parents outside and gave me a quick grin for reassurance I guess. Leaving me alone which is how I felt all the time. I looked at the watch, three months ago i would have thought this was the coolest thing ever, what with it's great craftsmanship. But even though I looked like Ben 10 I felt a more like The Incredible Hulk.

It's been a week since I had this thing on my wrist and I feel even more like a freak and I didn't actually think this was humanly possible. My parents decided not let leave the house either, because they realized certain images were all over the city. I overheard my Dad asking why this was happening, my mom explained that it was Fall so all there campaigns would be dropped now and since that was happening magazines decided to commemorate them by putting them on the cover. So I understood perfectly why they didn't want me to leave unless I was underneath there watch. But I just couldn't take it anymore being treated like an animal in a cage. So with the cover of midnight I escaped, while parents snored on. I didn't really know where I was going but I was going somewhere.

No One's P.O.V

The rain had no plan in coming to a halt, in fact it was it hitting the concrete slabs of the city with an immense amount of pressure. But not even this combined with infamous wind of Chicago kept a certain three characters from moving towards downtown. None of them knew exactly what they were looking for but felt as if this is where they would find it. With grief driving their souls it took them a while to arrive to there destination. A strange feeling buzzed through the air around them and they knew they had arrived. Deuce, Cece, and Ty all looked up to see it. The huge image, the giant picture that none of them could afford to miss. These three people stood stone still while consumed in an evermoving crowd, none could see the other but they all could see what was in front of them. It was the brunette and the blonde in there pajamas with jackets on, matching the attire of the three souls looking up at them. They were smiling at them, looking straight at each everyone of them, hoping onto a double Decker bus, waving goodbye. Something nobody else wanted to come to term with, so instead they just glared at the screen hoping that they would slowly come to life. Quietly within the noisy crowd a watch started to beep.


End file.
